ncis untitled
by Dinky chix
Summary: read authors notes gay tony/gibbs mcgee/palmer
1. Chapter 1

NCIS story  
**Authors notes  
This alternate universe is different from my Queer as Folk alternate universe. This world has men and women in it, both of which can give birth. If a man is gay and more likely to  
marry a man, then there is a Sub and a Dom, like my Queer as Folk story, and the  
baby will be a boy; but if the parents of a child are straight then the woman  
will give birth to twins, a boy and a girl. **

Tony DiNozzo of NCIS lay in Bethesda hospital in a coma; he had been blown up  
while talking to a suspect in the team's latest case. All of the team had visited  
him expect one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who no one had seen for nearly a month; not since he shot the director of NCIS for nearly killing Tony and ending the life of their unborn child. With everyone else gone for the day, Jethro now sat at Tony's bedside, thinking of how Tony came to be  
lying in the hospital with third degree burns and severe internal injuries. Gibbs thought back to the morning when he found out that his younger lover was pregnant.

Flashback

"Baby, it's been a month now that you've been ill in the morning. Please go to the doctor, or Ducky" Gibbs yelled through the bathroom door to his partner of a  
year.

"Jet, I know what's wrong. I went to see Ducky yesterday" Tony said as he  
came out of the bathroom.  
"What did he say?" Gibbs asked, worried that his younger lover was really  
ill; he didn't want to lose Tony like he did Shannon. True, he had been  
married 3 times after Shannon, but it just wasn't the same, that was  
until Anthony DiNozzo walked in to his life.  
"Well, in about 8 months we should meet the cause of this wonderful  
symptom." Tony headed downstairs to the kitchen for a breakfast of toast with chocolate spread, the only thing that seemed to calm his irritable stomach. Gibbs remained outside the bathroom, trying to process what Tony had just  
said. When it finally clicked, Gibbs hurried to catch up with his lover.  
"Are you trying to tell me that there is a little Tony in there" Gibbs  
asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, letting his hands rest on  
his stomach.  
"Yes" Tony whispered, unsure of how Gibbs was going to take the news. They  
had never talked about kids, but every time there was a child involved in a  
case, Gibbs' softer side came out.

Ever since Kelly died, Gibbs' had had no other children, but he knew he wanted them with Tony, he wanted to do everything with Tony.  
"Oh Tony" Gibbs said as he spun Tony around in his arms and kissed him  
with so much love and caring that Tony would have no doubt that Gibbs wanted  
the little one growing in Tony's abdomen.  
"So I take it you're happy" Tony smiled teasingly.  
"I'm ecstatic" Gibbs hugged Tony towards him. "I never thought that I would have any other children after Kelly, but I'm so happy, I want to shout it from the roof tops" Gibbs exclaimed, wiping away a tear from his companion's cheek.

"We can't, not yet" Tony mumbled as he pulled away from Gibbs. He didn't  
know how to express his fears properly.  
"Baby" Gibbs said as he tried to reach Tony, but Tony moved across the room. He needed space to properly compose what he would say next.  
"When I was 10, my dad announced one day that he was pregnant. He and my father were so happy, buying all sorts of supplies and furniture, and immediately notifying the whole family. Unfortunately, my dad suffered a miscarriage. It was devastating, and nearly tore our family apart." Tony was gripping the kitchen counter so hard his knuckles were turning white. He had to take several steadying breaths before he could continue. "By some miracle, he managed to get pregnant again a few years later, this time waiting until the 3 month mark before telling anyone. Everything went fine this time around and my brother Jack was born. The men in our family have sort of made it a tradition to wait until the 3 month mark, so no one has to suffer the same heartbreak." He sighed heavily, sinking into a chair.

"Tony, we won't tell anyone you don't feel needs to know until the time is right" Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand in his own. He never knew that the father of this beautiful man had gone through the horrors of a miscarriage, but he knew the pain all too well. He and Shannon had gone through the same thing before finally having Kelly.

"Well Ducky knows, but he won't say anything unless we ask him too. We might  
have to tell McGee and Ziva, we will definitely need to tell Abby; Jet, she's  
your niece, but can she keep a secret when she needs to?" Tony asked as he thought  
of all the people that they needed to tell. He also thought that they would  
have to tell Jenny, he didn't want to, she was sniffing around Gibbs again  
and Tony didn't like it one bit.  
"What about the director?" Gibbs asked.  
"When we have too, she is after you Jet and I don't like it. She was in  
the house yesterday when I came out of the shower, just sitting in the kitchen  
drinking coffee like she belonged there, and she wouldn't acknowledge me  
till I mentioned your name." Tony shuddered at the thought of what the  
director would do when she found out that he was carrying Gibbs' son.  
"I'll start locking the door when we move all your stuff in" Gibbs replied reassuringly  
as he went to his desk in his office that held all his important documents.  
When he came back, he saw Tony eating some more toast and chocolate spread.  
"I thought you hated that stuff" Gibbs said, smiling when he saw his lover  
eating the sweet spread.  
"I do, but your son wants it, so I'm not going to argue" Tony replied as he  
bit into the toast.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What you got there Jet" Tony said as he spied the paper's in Gibbs' hand _

"_The deed to the house, my POA, and my will and this" Gibbs said as put the papers on the table, Tony looked up at Gibbs when he said the last bit to see him pulling a box out of his pocket and putting it on top of the papers on the table. _

"_Anthony Michael DiNozzo will you marry me" Gibbs said in a voice that shook with fright over the answer_

"_Are you asking because of the baby" Tony asked with unshed tears in his eyes _

"_Yes and no… before you go thinking the worst let me explain, I was going to ask on Wednesday on our anniversary, I can't imagine my life without you in it, the deeds to the house are now in both our names, my will makes you the sole beneficiary to everything I own and my POA is the same. I asked today because hearing the good news about our baby made me think I had better do it sooner, I'm a traditionalist at heart I don't want our son born out of wedlock." Gibbs said as he knelt in front of Tony making sure that the younger man could see what he was saying was true. _

_Tony sat at the kitchen table staring in to eyes of the man that he loved more than anything in the whole wide world when he saw that Gibbs was still waiting for an answer he smiled the biggest smile he could manage thru his tears whispering "yes" over and over again, when Gibbs put the ring on to Tony's finger the younger man burst in to fresh tears _

_Gibbs pulled Tony in to a hug that lasted for a while for neither man wanted to let go, but when Tony's cell phone rang they reluctantly let go of each other. _

"_Hello…yes…because the alarm didn't go off…now…yes…no…sorry madam director…see you soon" Tony said as he answered the phone after he hung up he stood to get dressed and to office before he lost his job. _

"_I take it she's not happy" Gibbs said as he got up from the floor his knees protesting having been bent for so long (he was getting on a bit) _

"_That's an understatement if ever I heard one" Tony said as he helped Gibbs up then walking to the bathroom for a shower, Gibbs was tempted to join him but they were late as it was and he didn't want the wrath of the director on such a happy day, he was becoming a dad again and he was getting married if he was younger he would of jumped for joy but he settled with a big smile. His smile was broken when his house phone started to ring _

"_Madam Director…yes…on my way…traffic is bad…my house… its Monday morning Madam Director its always bad…no I can't tonight…I have my reasons" and Gibbs hung up he shook his head thinking Tony was right the director just wouldn't listen when they told her their news. _

"_So what are you doing tonight?" Tony said as he leaned against the door jamb of the kitchen where Gibbs was still stood after his phone call._

"_Well I was thinking dinner dancing and making slow passionate love to the man I love" Gibbs said as he looked at his beautiful fiancée _

"_I'll let Ducky know for you shall I" Tony teased Gibbs he knew who Gibbs was talking about but he liked to tease the older agent. _

"_oh you" Gibbs said as he went over to Tony and kissed him, wishing they didn't have to go to work they pulled away and got their badges and guns and made their way to the office, in the car they talked about how they would tell the rest of the team that Tony was expecting their first son. _

"_Well I think we should tell them together in Abby's lab this week" Tony said as he thought who would be the most excited about the baby Abby or his daddy. _

"_Ok, right let's get this day over so I can take you to dinner and dancing and make passionate love to you after wards" Gibbs said as they got to the parking under the federal building that held the NCIS office's _

"_Sounds fantastic" Tony said as they made their way to the elevator to take them to the squad room and the rest of the team. _

_When they got to the squad room they saw McGee and Ziva waiting for them with their gear in their hands _

"_There's a dead sailor at Norfolk, boss" McGee said as soon as he saw Gibbs _

"_The truck is ready as well" Ziva said as she threw the keys to Tony _

"_Right come on then" Gibbs said not getting off the elevator, but before the doors could shut the director called out to Gibbs to join her in her office to talk. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Gibbs sighed telling his team to head to the scene and that Tony was in charge until he got there. Tony smiled at his lover/boss it was rare that he was left in charge but when he was he felt how proud Gibbs was of him. _

_Gibbs walked up the stairs to the director's office, he was sure he knew what this conversation was going to be about, he knew Jenny would never listen to anything that they had to say about how Gibbs wasn't interested anymore. _

"_Come in Jethro and close the door please" the director said when Gibbs finally got to her office_

"_Madam Director I have a crime scene I need to get too" Gibbs said as he closed the door wanting to out of the office of his former partner. _

"_I know Jethro but I want to talk to you about DiNozzo" Jenny said as she sat behind her desk typing away at her computer _

"_What about him" Gibbs said worried about what she was going to say, he knew he would have to defend his lover_

"_Well when I came around for our date the other night he was in your shower and looked liked he had been living at your house for a while" Jenny said, she was sure that Gibbs would deny that DiNozzo was living with him, but if DiNozzo was staying with Gibbs because his place being done up then that would be all right, she supposed she could work around that in getting back in to Gibbs' bed._

"_We didn't have a date the other day" Gibbs said as he began to see what Tony was talking about just that morning. _

"_Yes we did, we always go on a date together on Friday, any way DiNozzo started to talk all this sort of BS that he lived there and I couldn't just barge in" Jenny said as she looked at the man of her dreams hoping that Gibbs would kick DiNozzo to the curb so they could live happily together. _

"_Madam Director, look Jenny, Tony is living with me and we are planning to get married very soon hopefully, we have been together for 3 years now, and we will for a long time get over it we will never be together again." Gibbs said as he walked out the office heading to the crime scene. _

_But before he could get to the elevator he saw his team in the squad room all talking about the case, or what he thought was the case. _

"_What's going on" he said from the stair well looking over the room that held his team. _

"_Well boss the scene was hoax, that's the second one this week so we're working on a cold case that was brought to our attention" McGee bravely said from his desk _

"_Right, you lot autopsy now ring Abby and ask her to join us" Gibbs said as he looked at Tony letting him know that now was the time to tell them. _


End file.
